1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, i.e., a non-rechargeable battery, a secondary battery is a rechargeable and dischargeable battery. For example, a low capacity secondary battery may have a battery cell packaged in a form of a pack, and may be used for a small, portable electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone and a camcorder. In another example, a large capacity secondary battery may have tens of interconnected battery packs used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle and the like.
The secondary battery is formed in a variety of shapes, e.g., a prismatic shape, a cylindrical shape, and the like. The secondary battery includes an electrode assembly having positive and negative electrode plates and a separator between the positive and negative electrode plates, a case receiving the electrode assembly as well as an electrolyte, and a cap plate installed on the case.